dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Movie 14
is known as 'Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly' in the English release, is the fourteenth overall ''Dragon Ball film, and is the eleventh released under the brand Dragon Ball Z. Originally released in Japan on July 9, 1994 at the Toei Anime Fair, it is also the last movie in the "Broli Trilogy". Plot In a dark laboratory on a distant island, strangely-colored humanoids emerge from tanks, having been created by Dr. Collie. Collie's employer, Mr. Jaguar, plans to use these men to expose the "world's greatest fraud", and laughs madly as a furry tail is shown in a distant tank. At Mr. Satan's house, No. 18 is wrecking Mr. Satan's room since he has yet to pay her for throwing the World Tournament Final, with Kuuririn, Trunks, Goten and Marron waiting outside. Just then, Mr. Jaguar's cousin, Men-Men, arrives and speaks with Mr. Satan, telling him that Mr. Jaguar, who was Mr. Satan's fighting rival at summer camp, has requested his presence at his island laboratory to have him fight his special fighters, and threatens to expose Mr. Satan wetting his bed at summer camp if he refuses. Mr. Satan begrudgingly accepts, with No. 18 accompanying them to make sure Mr. Satan keeps good on his promise. Trunks and Goten stow away, hoping for a challenge. At the lab, Mr. Satan and Jaguar come face to face after many years. The semi-tournament is organised, with No. 18, Goten and Trunks asking to take part, posing as Mr. Satan's pupils. Though Trunks and Goten make quick work of the bio-warriors, they notice an old enemy of theirs beside Jaguar: the farcical shaman from Natade Village who they encountered in the previous movie. While exploring, Trunks and Goten stumble across a tank inside which appears to be Broli, the legendary Super Saiyan they defeated, apparently having survived again. They confront the shaman, who tells them that after Broli was destroyed, he found a sample of Broli's blood and took it to Jaguar, who used it to create a clone of Broli as one of his bio-warriors. Knowing of Broli's mental instability, Trunks and Goten try to destroy him before he awakens, but Broli notices Goten and his rage erupts, allowing him to break out of the tank. At the same time, this causes a major leak of a dangerous culture fluid which instantly devours any matter with a different structure to its own and multiplies. Broli is drenched in the culture fluid and deformed horribly ("Bio-Broli"). Jaguar orders Broli to kill Mr. Satan, and No. 18 comes to his defence (in exchange for more money), but is easily pounded by Broli. Goten and Trunks take on Broli and are only barely able to keep up with him, but the culture fluid begins to consume the entire island, destroying the bio-warriors and killing the shaman and many scientists. Broli soon takes the upper hand and pummels Goten and Trunks. Kuririn arrives in time to save No. 18, but they too are defeated. Trunks, however, lures Broli beneath a culture fluid tank and blasts it, showering Broli in the culture fluid and disintegrating him. With Broli gone, Trunks, Goten, Kuririn and No. 18 evacuate the island, but Dr. Collie tells them that the culture fluid, after absorbing Broli, will continue to spread until it covers the entire Earth. However, after seeing Mr. Satan trying to swim away from the fluid, they notice that the fluid turns to stone upon contact with seawater. Goten, Trunks and Kuririn each fire a Kamehameha at the base of the island, causing a massive wave of water to flood the island and turn the culture fluid to stone. Just then, Broli suddenly emerges from the sea as a giant, but before he can attack, he too is solidified. Trunks and Goten blast him to smithereens, destroying him once and for all. Mr. Satan then emerges from the sea, asking for help. No. 18 offers, but in exchange for 100 million zeni for all the help she gave him throughout the movie. Fuming, Mr. Satan swims off. In the Afterworld, Gokū receives orders from the Grand Kaiō to take Paikūhan and stop Broli (who has somehow been permitted to keep his physical body) from causing havoc in Hell. Gokū decides to finish his meal first. Music Original Score The opening theme for the movie was We Gotta Power by Hironobu Kageyama, while the ending was by Shin Oya. FUNimation Soundtrack The score for the English-language version was composed by Mark Menza, however the remastered release contains an alternate audio track containing the English dialogue and Japanese background music. Reception The film holds a 7.3 on , based on 4,223 votes.Broly — The Legendary Super Saiyan on IMDb On , the film has a rating of 85% based on 1,552 votes, with an average rating of 4/5.Movie 8 at Rotten Tomatoes The film was an immense success, generating a total of ¥2.12 billion ($20.4 million) at the box office. Trivia * This movie takes place in an alternate timeline,Akira Toriyama Super Interview during the Babidi and Majin Buu Sagas, after the 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai and shortly before the evil fused Majin Boo arrives on Castle of God.''Daizenshuu 6 References Navigation Category:Movies